


For you are no longer alone (or "The Lamest Marriage Proposal In The History Of Amestris" Award goes to...)

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Series: the wars we wage [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dorks in Love, Ed is shook, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I promise, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Roy is shook, Wedding Rings, it is impossible not to smile reading this, otherwise you can kick my ass all the way to Creta, pls don't tho, they both are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: Ed finds the ring.~~~READ MEIdeally, I'd suggest you to readBeneath the stains of timefirst. But if you are not feeling like it,here is what you need to know:About two years after the Promised day Roy is visited by ~35 year old Ed who used the time travelling array to tell Roy that everything will go to shit in the future and Ed asked Roy to prevent this.Before disappearing in the array, he takes off his wedding ring and gives it to Roy. There are both Roy’s and Ed’s names engraved on the ring.The next day Roy tells Ed about this visit but never tells anything about the ring.





	For you are no longer alone (or "The Lamest Marriage Proposal In The History Of Amestris" Award goes to...)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I am not always writing angst xD
> 
> Logically, this is part 3 of the series [the wars we wage](http://archiveofourown.org/series/723912), but it can be read separately, as I think with the summary above ^ this oneshot is quite readable as a standalone. 
> 
> For those, who've made it all the way through the said series - I hope this little oneshot will make all of you as happy as it made me :D
> 
> Million thanks to Himeneka for betaing ^_^

“What the FUCK?!” is the first thing that greets Roy once he enters the house, and he freezes with his hand on the door he had intended to close behind him, thinking that perhaps it would be safer to switch the side from which he is doing it. Just in case.

The scream is coming from the bedroom upstairs and Roy mentally tries to go through any possible and even some impossible set of circumstances that could make his boyfriend sound so astounded. After a few moments of pondering, Roy comes to the possibly slightly premature conclusion that there is nothing in the bedroom, that he can think of, that Ed hasn’t seen before, and among the usual things there is hardly anything that could agitate him so much. And as soon as he thinks that a loud thump from the upper floor and the “Holy shit!” said with more surprise than anger and sounding a bit less loud than Ed’s previous statement, serves as a sign that Roy must’ve finally hit the age where he no longer can rely on his memory as fully as he could before, because obviously there _is_ indeed something in the bedroom that made Ed sound like he woke up and discovered that there are flesh limbs where the automail ones should be, and as much as Roy wishes for it, he has to admit that it is hardly the case now.

Having decided that his life is _probably_ not in danger, Roy closes the door behind him, and proceeds to the wooden stairs leading to the upper floor, which is now suspiciously quiet.

He doesn’t know what to expect, but definitely not the expression he swears he has never seen on Ed’s face during the more than ten years he’s known him, and this is considering that Ed has never hesitated to openly show whatever emotion he is feeling at the moment, and there hardly is a single one of them left that Ed hasn’t experienced before. And it’s so shocking that Roy stops in his track at the threshold of the room at the sight.

Ed is standing near the wardrobe, with one door hanging helplessly on one of two hinges and Roy assumes that the loud thump he heard recently was from Ed’s foot colliding with the said door. His eyes are fixed on something laying on his flesh palm, which he holds so close to his face he is a hair away from  bumping his nose into the mysterious object.

And then there is this expression. Or more like a whole bunch of expressions fighting for dominance on Ed’s face, making it constantly twitch as if the man can’t fully decide on the one single emotion most appropriate for the moment, so he just settles on experiencing them all at once.

Roy is watching Ed struggling through combining an irritated frown between his brows with a happy grin, which fades instantly, only to be replaced with a sullen scowl and raised with surprise brows, which soon changes to an uncertain little smile and a flush on his cheeks. Roy recognises the flicker of the fond look he knows so well, the look Ed reserves only for him, but it also doesn’t stay long, replaced with despondency carefully mixed with aspiration, which should not be technically possible, but Ed has always been a prodigy.

And among all these emotions racing through Ed’s features, the main is definitely surprise, and the last (and only) time Roy has seen anything close to that, though not on such a great scale, was when he told Ed he loved him. That time, as the man suspects, it hardly was because of the confession itself, but more like the timing of it - Roy didn’t even wait for one full day after their relationship took an intimate turn, to declare his undying love for the young man. So it must be something connected with their relationship, Roy assumes, and only then does he notice the blue of his spare uniform jacket lying messily under Ed’s feet.

_Oh, crap…_

Suddenly all this emotional performance starts making much more sense, and Roy realises he has not the slightest idea of how he is going to talk his way out of this.

Because it’s Ed. Ed makes everything more challenging for him. Which may be a good thing because it keeps Roy on his toes, but this one time he is not entirely looking forward to this challenge. He knows the young man way too well not to realize that when something unsettles Ed like that, he tends to resort to anger as his usual defence mechanism. And an irate Ed is very hard to deal with.

Because what’s lying now on Ed’s palm can’t be anything other than the golden wedding ring obtained by Roy about four years ago and since then safely kept in the inner pocket of his uniform - always with him. And it so happened that today, _today_ when for some unknown reason Ed decided that it is necessary for him to get Roy’s uniform out of the wardrobe - for what? and apparently to check its pockets?? - Roy forgot to put the ring in the jacket he is wearing now and left it in the one now lying on the floor. Roy will of course question Ed’s actions later, but trying to shift the forthcoming conversation to it now will only result in Ed’s becoming more enraged.

Because finding the ring in his boyfriend’s pocket, so obviously being a wedding ring, can be shocking enough for someone like Edward, but the main reason for the young man to be so startled now that he hasn’t even noticed Roy standing in the room, is, as Roy guesses, their names engraved on the inside.

Which Roy didn’t do. Wait, actually perhaps he did, but not _him_ , or maybe it was Edward who did that.. Wait..

Feeling a slight surge of panic rising up in his chest, Roy raises a brow at the unfamiliarity of such feeling and misses the moment when Ed turns his face to look at him. And as Roy predicted anger has won this bloody fight of emotions and it is now reflected on Ed’s face.

Brushing off the traitorous “ _I am fucked. He’ll kill me_ ” and it’s whiny friend “ _He’ll break up with me_ ”, Roy tries to focus more on _“What the hell is he so angry about, there is nothing to be angry about here… Right_?” because this way he can use the famous tactic called ‘attack is the best defence’, which he is planning to execute right about n―

“What the fuck is this, Mustang?!”

Nevermind that. Ed just called him Mustang. Time to summon back that first thought. But instead the pathetic “ _Please, don’t leave me_ ” rises up from those deep and insecure parts of Roy which even after these four years are still astonished by the fact that _Ed_ , this brilliant and gorgeous creature, for some reason loves _him_ , and chooses to be with _him_ of all the people, and Roy clenches his teeth trying not to give it a voice. He has never felt so helpless in his entire life before, than now standing in front of the man he loves, who is holding a _wedding ring_ (with their _names_ on it, for _fuck’s sake_ ) and demonstrating the obvious discontent about it, and come to think of it, Roy hasn’t even planned to actually propose any time soon. Thinking of it from time to time doesn’t count as the actual planning. Right?..

But right now he should probably answer something to the flushed blond in front of him who is not very patiently waiting for the answer, before he resorted to a violence to pull the answers out of Roy, and as much as the man likes the idea of Ed going all dominant at him, he knows that even though the young man has a general aggressive and dominant behavior, he reduces to a much softer creature in bed and prefers, no, _demands_ from Roy to take care of him, which he would of course never admit out loud, but this is not the good time of discussing this and no matter how appealing Ed looks now, all flushed with anger, telling him that will also not help the issue, and why is Roy even thinking of this right now of all the times, when their relationship may be at a verge of ending?

So Roy brushes off the distracting thoughts and simply answers:

“The ring”, because technically it is a legitimate answer to the question Ed raised.

But Ed seems to disagree so the next thing he does is crosses the space between them in two large (and very intimidating) steps and shoves the ring in question right under Roy’s nose. Roy holds his place despite the urge to step back or better run from the house to wait in some dark corner until Ed calms down. But he doesn’t. Roy is very proud of himself.

“What the fuck are our names doing on it?!”

And Roy thinks that the real question Ed meant is “why” and not “what”, but in any case he hardly has a correct answer for any of them. So he chooses the best strategy with pissed off Ed - staying as close to the truth as possible.

“I assume, Ed, that the person who decided to put them on the ring, wanted them to serve as a reminder of the love between two people whose names are engraved there,” that was a bit long of a phrase for his irregular breathing to manage, but he did.

“That’s not what I― Wait, what?! ‘A person who decided..’,” Ed lowers the ring from under Roy’s nose but now there is nothing on a way of his piercing gaze and Roy swallows nervously. “What the _fuck_ , Mustang, since when you started talking about yourself in the third person?! Have I missed the moment when you head became too big for you to handle?!”

Once they fall into argument it either becomes an endless yelling contest which Roy usually loses, or ends right where it started when Roy has something to say to change the flow of conversation into another direction. This time he thankfully has this option:

“I wasn’t talking about myself, Ed. Well, not precisely,” he says as calm as he is able to manage.

“What the fuck do you mean, stop fucking bullshitting me! There are our fucking names on it! It was in your damn pocket, who else if not you could...” Ed trails off and suddenly loses all hic cockiness. There is no traces of recent flush on his cheeks, when he lowers his gaze and looks at the ring again. “Wait. If you didn’t do it?.. It’s not yours, is it? I mean you haven’t bought it and shit?..”

“No, Ed. Well, I suppose it was me, who bought it, but it wasn’t _me_ me,” Roy finally lets out the breath he has been holding and shifts to stand in a more relaxed pose.

“So, _I_ gave it to you?”

“Well, yes.”

“Four years ago?”

“Yes,” Roy answers pleased but the look of realisation on Ed’s face. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, still looking at the ring with concentration. Roy thinks that they have already passed the difficult part and from now on the discussion will go much smoother.

But it wouldn’t be Ed if he wasn’t fast to prove Roy wrong any time he can.

“And why the hell haven’t you told me that we were fucking married in that future?!” the angry scowl is back on Ed’s face, and Roy sighs internally.

“Well, Ed, how was I supposed to do that? ‘Hey, Ed, you know, I was just visited by you from the future, who said that all of your friends will die in a war, including me, and we need to prevent this from happening. Oh, by the way, Ed, we are married in that future, here is the ring’?!”

Ed winces at Roy’s poor impersonation of his own 4-years-ago self, but his face softens a bit.

“Well, maybe not like that, but I think you had plenty of other opportunities during the last four years- _four years_ , Roy, for fuck’s sake!”

He’s definitely had, but considering the nature of their relationship just telling Ed this would basically mean Roy proposing to him, which Ed seem to fail to understand right now.

“And of course you would react well on that, wouldn’t you Ed? Like you weren’t just standing here wearing the face like finding a wedding ring in your boyfriend's pocket - _the boyfriend you actually live with for years, Ed_! - is the the most shocking thing that can happen!”

Roy thinks he notices a glimpse of guilt in a twitch of Ed’s lips at the sound of these words, but it’s fast gone and the frown between the blond’s brows deepens serving an indication that Ed has entered his “stubborn brat” phase.

“I had this face because you have been hiding things from me!” Yelling contest, here we go.

“Bullshit, Ed! You didn’t know what is this ring before I told you so and yet you defaulted to be angry about it! And stop screaming!”

“Because I thought you wanted to fucking propose! And it is you who is screaming!”

“And what is so bad in me proposing to you, Ed! We are together for four years, why the hell can’t I propose to you?! And it’s my house, I can scream all I want here!” That’s right, Roy, keep it up like that, offense is the best defence. Especially with Ed.

“It is _our_ house unless you want it all for yourself again, I can pack my things and be out of your hair in less than an hour, no problem!” When has it all managed to roll down the hill so fast?..

“We are talking about me proposing to you and you want to pack your things - what the hell is wrong with you, Ed!”

“Nothing is wrong with me, you bastard! And we are talking about you not telling me that we were married in the future!”

“And what would it change?”

“I don’t know! At least it would spare me from the shock of finding a fucking wedding ring in your fucking pocket with our names fucking _engraved_ on it!”

“Which gets us back to the question why the thought that I might propose scares you so much?”

“It doesn’t fucking scare me! The fuck do you think I am, Roy, propose all you want, see if that might fucking scare me!”

_What?!_

“What?”

“What?..”

They both stand frozen, panting, hands in the air stopped in the middle of the move. They are looking in each other’s eyes seeing the reflection of the same shock each of them feels at this moment, not exactly sure where this argument just led them.

Ed blinks and makes one little step back.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Do you want me to propose to you, Ed?”  The question is out of Roy’s mouth before he can even think what he is saying.

“I… Fuck, Roy, what the fuck is that question, who actually asks shit like that?”

It all has been leading to this anyway, and Roy would lie if he say he is not scared right now, but he is also excited, and so, so in love. The man, who Roy loves more than his own life, is standing now in front of him, clenching the ring with their names on it in his fist - Roy might as well jump.

“The man who is so madly in love that he has long lost his mind and now he doesn’t even know how to ask his boyfriend to marry him so it doesn’t make said boyfriend more angry than he already is?”

“Dammit, Roy, shut up.”

“Is that a yes?”

“To what exactly fucking question?!”

“Should I get down on one knee?” And Roy realises that he would. He would do whatever Ed want’s him to, if only he can spend the rest of his life with this incredible young man.

“Fucking spare me! And you don’t even have the fucking ring to propose! Didn’t you think to take it from me first?! What the fuck, Roy?!”

“Um… Yes, you’re right, Ed. So, can I―” Roy speaks uncertainly reaching to take the ring from Ed, but he is stopped abruptly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I fucking knew you’d fucked it up, Roy!” and with these words Ed shoves the ring on his finger with such determination that Roy thinks the blond will fight him if he tries to take it back. Not that he would ever want to. “There! See?! Happy now?” Ed waves his left hand in front of Roy’s face, and the man sees as with every moment agitation leaves Ed’s features being replaced with a puzzling expression.

He is. He is happy.

“I am,” Roy answers with a baffled voice, not able to tear his eyes from the ring on Ed’s finger.

“Holy shit,” Ed says in a weak voice and it reflects everything that Roy feels right now. Did they really just...

They stand like that for a few moments, trying to process what just happened, eyes locked on the ring, and of course it is Ed who comes to his senses first in his usual manner.

“The fuck you waiting for?” he says slightly irritated as he lowers his hand, breaking Roy’s eye contact with the ring, and the man is forced to look up at his boyfr― fiancé now.

Holy shit, indeed...

“Pardon me?”

“I said the fuck you waiting for? Now it’s the time you kiss me! Shit, can you do anything properly, Roy?” the irritation now is just an act as Roy sees Ed’s lips starting to tilt in a smile, and he is more than happy to oblige.

He brings himself closer and reaches out to brush his fingers along Ed’s jaw, and as soon as he leans in, Ed’s arms are looped around his neck, his body pressed tightly to Roy’s and his lips are on his with impatient hungry kiss. Roy puts his hand to the small of Ed’s back and holds him tight while they kiss. And it’s messy and there are too much teeth, because it’s hard to kiss when they both are grinning like idiots, but it couldn’t be more perfect.

Roy breaks the kiss and brings his forehead to Ed’s. And he has to push down the urge to say million of those mushy romantic things, which Ed claims to hate so much, but Roy knows he really doesn’t, and instead he says what Ed is probably waiting for him to say, judging by way one warm and one cold hands are trying to break their way under Roy’s shirt right now:

“So… Engagement sex?”

Ed lets go of him in a second, instead grabbing Roy’s collar and starts inpatiently pulling him toward the bed.

“Fuck yes! And you better make it good to compensate for your lame-ass proposal,”

“Oh, c’mon, Ed, you wouldn’t have it any other way.” _Anything for you._

“Shut up, Roy, and just fuck me, I love you more when you don’t talk.”

“We both know it’s not entirely true.”

“Do you want me to make you to shut up?”

“I would very much love it if you do that, Ed.”

Ed smirks, as he falls back on the bed, tugging Roy with him. Roy lets him.

**~~~**

They lie in a tangled, panting mess, trying to even their breathing, Roy lazily caressing Ed’s stomach. Now, when Ed is so relaxed and happy, it might be the best time to ask him the question, which has been bothering Roy all this time.

“So, Ed, what was that your were actually doing in the pockets of my uniform in the first place?”

“Ah, um… It doesn’t matter now,” Ed says, turning his head from Roy, but not fast enough for the man not to notice a light blush on his cheeks. This reaction is unexpected and it raises Roy’s curiosity even more. Interesting.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” He will try not to push until it is really necessary, which with Ed can happen very soon, given his stubborn nature.

“Um, well… You know, I think I’ll go take a shower now,” still avoiding looking at Roy, Ed makes a move to stand from the bed, but is stopped on his track by a firm hold on his flesh arm. No way Roy would let it slide just like that - there is definitely something worth digging for here.

“No, Ed, you won’t, until you answer my question,” and here is the time for pushing.

“God, Roy, should you really be so fucking annoying? Can you just may be fall asleep like you usually do?”

Now that was entirely uncalled for, and not entirely true either - it’s been really just a couple of times when Roy had a rough time at work which made him so exhausted, that the man literally passed out as soon as he reached his climax, which Ed found extremely offensive, because he didn’t receive his usual portion of praising from Roy, who always loved telling Ed “all this mushy crap, and shut it, Roy, this is disgusting _”_ after their lovemaking, which always made Ed slightly blush with delight, which the young man tried to pass as anger, but Roy knew better. And it wasn’t even fair, because Roy warned his partner that he was so tired, he was having difficulties with simply standing, but Ed was hungry for attention, and how could Roy resist this beautiful half naked hurricane of love and want literally throwing itself at him? He never could. And now he is paying for being so soft-hearted.

“Edward,” he says in a voice which is borderline his commanding voice, which Roy discovered not without a surprise, Ed grew to have a soft spot for since they started their relationship.

“Shit, ok! I just had a little… present for you, that’s it.”

“You had? You don’t have now?”

“Nah, I changed my mind,” Ed says and suddenly his eyes widen with some realisation and he adds hurriedly: “Wait, I mean it’s not like I changed my mind, it’s just it’s ok if I don’t give you that present... yeah.”

Now Roy is sure there is definitely something interesting going on here, and he is dying to know what is it his fiancé ( _Holy shit!_ ) is hiding from him.

“Ed, you are not making any sense. And you got me even more interested now. I think I deserved my present, c’mon, Ed, do you want me to beg?”

“Fuck, Roy, stop. Ok, ok, here is your fucking present! Pushy Bastard, why do I even still with you I don’t know…”

And with these words Ed reaches down to collect his pants from where they lie on the floor and take something from the pocket. He rolls back on the bed and with completely unnecessary force smashes little box at the Roy’s bare chest, without even looking at the man, and pierces his eyes in the ceiling, folding his arms on his chest.

The box is simple and gives no clue as to the content. Roy throws an amazed look at Ed, noting with a bit of surprise a rich red covering the young man’s cheeks, and if Roy hadn’t known Ed for so long, he might have confused his apparent embarrassment with anger.

Confused, Roy opens up the box and the first thing he sees there is a sheet of paper, folded several times over. He fishes it out, and unfolds it, while putting the box on the bed for the time being.

The paper is a note filled with familiar Ed’s handwriting, and the words he reads, the utter unexpectedness of them, the irony of this whole situation makes his heart race and it fills his chest with a wave of such comforting warmth, he’d never thought he could ever experience.

And he starts laughing, clenching the note to his chest, throwing a look at what else is lying in the little box just to make sure he is not imagining this. Ed is pouting near him, murmuring profanities under his breath to compensate apparently for the deep red flush which is now covering not only his cheeks, but also the tips of his ears.

And this is surreal, and this is so Ed, so _them,_ and Roy wouldn’t have it any other way.

He rolls on his side, takes Ed’s flesh hand in his own and brushes his fingers over a golden band on Ed’s finger. He plants a gentle kiss at the corner of Ed’s mouth and whispers “Yes”, almost at the same time as Ed’s “You idiot”.

The note lies forgotten on the bed near the open small box with a simple golden ring in it.

 

.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you can't see the picture, first: Please, **let me know!**  
>  And second: it's Ed's note and here is what he wrote:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey, Roy!_  
>  _So I thought we live together and all that shit and it’s not like I want to change it anytime soon or actually ever, and you keep saying all this mushy crap to me all the time, so I suppose you too are ok with this._  
>  _So I figured one of us should do it eventually and it’d better be me, ’cause I know you - you’ll fuck it all up with your disgusting mushy bastardness and it will be fucking embarrassing, so I’m willing to take it in my own hands, ’cause you are an idiot but I love you for some fucking reason_.  
>  _But no fucking way will I ask this to your face!_  
>  _So, Bastard, will you marry me or something?!_  
>  _PS. This is fucking embarrassing even in writing. How the fuck do people do this?!_  
>  _PPS. Don’t you dare say no, or I’ll kick your sorry ass all the way to Creta and you won’t like this!_  
>  _Love you,_  
>  _Ed_
> 
> PS. So, I just wanted to note, that Roy got a 2nd place in top-10 of June Bride Poll on the new japanese site Anime! Anime!. Bless! :D
> 
> `````````````````````````````````````````````````````
> 
> SERIES STRUCTURE:
> 
>  **Part 1. _Beneath the stains of time._**  
>  _Roy is visited by future!Ed who tells him that everything will go to shit and asks Roy to not let that happen._  
>  Set 2 years after the Promised day.
> 
>  **Part 2. _On broken wings I'm falling._**  
>  Direct sequel to Part 1.
> 
>  **Part 3. _For you are no longer alone (or "The Lamest Marriage Proposal In The History Of Amestris" Award goes to...)_**  
>  _Ed finds the ring._  
>  Set 4 years after. (Oneshot, fluff)
> 
>  **Part 4. _Lest we forget_**  
>  The main piece.  
> Takes place 13-16 years after parts 1 and 2 (1930-1933 yy.)  
>   
>  **Part 5. _and in the end, as the darkness takes me_**  
>  Oneshot standalone angst from future!Edward's POV. Character's death. Memory loss, brain trauma.  
> Just a quick view in the inside of Edward's damaged mind of his last couple of months.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [**in my twitter**](https://twitter.com/O__Ril), ~~I post dick-jokes~~.
> 
> [ **Buy me a coffee**](http://ko-fi.com/kamuiril) ^_^


End file.
